Two Worlds Collide
by MusicIsTheLifex3
Summary: Mitchie Torres was a nerd.Shane Grey was a rockstar.When he comes to her school,what happens when these two worlds collide?TRAILER INSIDE! Smitchie,Naitlyn,Nalex,Jella
1. Trailer

Two Worlds Collide

Key-

**Bold-Voice-over**

_Italics-Characters_

**Mitchie Torres was just a regular high school girl**

_Shows her laughing with her friend_

**She was a nerd, and only had a few friends**

"_Get out of my way, Itchie!" says Tess, shoving her_

**Shane Grey was a famous rockstar**

_Shows him singing on stage_

**He was the bad boy of the press, a jerk**

"_You're the bad boy of the press. The label has a problem with that. And so do me and Jason." Nate says._

**When he's sent to Summerton High School to finish the last two years of high school he never had a chance to…**

"_We're sending you back to high school." Explains Nate.  
"WHAT?!"_

**...he never though he would meet the girl of his dreams**

_Mitchie bumps into Shane. "Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry!" she exclaims._

_He looks up, smiling softly._

**But will she let him in her life?**

_Shows Mitchie crying, yelling at Shane, "Leave me alone!"_

**And what happens when she starts falling for him?**

"_You know…you're not as bad as the press makes you out to be." She tells him, smiling._

**But can they face the pressures of rumors, growing up, the press, parents, secrets, and more?**

"_I forbid you to ever see boy again!"_

"_Everyone is saying that Shane Grey has found a girlfriend."_

"_I can't believe you never told me."_

"_I love you…"_

**Starring**

**Demi Lovato**

"_I can't do this anymore."_

**Joe Jonas**

"_I never thought I would love this place so much."_

**Selena Gomez**

"_Mitchie, you have to tell him."_

**Nick Jonas**

"_Dude, you're falling in love. Hard."_

**Kevin Jonas**

"_I can't believe he just said that."_

**Meghan Jette Martin**

"_Why would you want her when you could have me?"_

**Alyson Stoner**

"_Believe in yourself. You can do this."_

**Miley Cyrus**

"_I'm done with you, Tess."_

**Anna Maria Perez De Tagle**

"_Your lip gloss is SOOO not glossy anymore!"_

**Cody Linley**

"_We're all here for you."_

**In**

**Two Worlds Collide**


	2. Chapter 1:Just My Luck

**Author's Note: Ok, so I know I posted the trailer a while ago and never posted the first chapter. So, this is the chapter. Please understand that I can not post chapters every day, maybe once a week or something. I also have two other fanfictions I have started, "Don't Forget" and "Spectacular! Camp Rock Style" so please check them out. Don't Forget is a story in the Spectacular! section, but does include the Camp Rock gang. And although no one really read this story, my first fanfiction, The Way I Loved You, will no longer be continued.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Camp Rock or its characters. I also do not own characters like Alex Russo, or Miley Stewart…or Justin Russo or Jake Ryan. I only own the plot.**

**Ages:**

**Mitchie Torres-16**

**Shane Grey-18 (I was about to put him as 19, but changed my mind)**

**Caitlyn Gellar-16**

**Nate-16**

**Jason-20**

**Tess Tyler-16**

**Ella-16**

**Peggy Dupree-16**

**Alex Russo (Yes, I am including her)-16**

**Miley Stewart (Since I'm not allowed to use real people)-16**

**Justin Russo (lol)-17**

**Jake Ryan (not a movie star, just can't use Cody Linley)-17**

**There might be OCs.**

**(Mitchie POV)**

"Mitchie! Wake up! You're going to be late for school! Hurry up!" yelled my mom. I groaned and rolled out of bed, turning on some music. I danced to Pressure by Paramore as I picked out what to wear.

I finally decided on a white tank top under a plaid jacket-ish thing, with dark skinny jeans and black Converse low-tops. (**A.N. Link in profile!)**I put on a long necklace, brushed my teeth, washed my face, straightened my hair, applied some make-up, grabbed my bag, and went downstairs.

I turned up the volume on the TV as Hot Tunes came up. "It looks like popstar Shane Grey has pulled his last stunt. After he stormed off during the shoot of their new music video, the rest of Connect 3 are fed up. The message is clear he needs to clean up his act, And with that, the Connect 3 summer tour has been cancelled." said the reporter.

Mom came over and set a plate in front of me, and looked at the TV screen. "What is wrong with him? He's got everything!"

"Except a clue." I said, rolling my eyes and picking at my omelet. "Mom, I'm not hungry. Can I just skip breakfast?"

Mom sighed, and motioned for me to go. I grinned, kissed her on the cheek, grabbed my bag, and headed towards the door.

"Bye Mom!" I called back, waving my hand.

**(Shane POV)**

"What are we doing here?" I asked my bandmates, looking at them then at the school building.

Nate sighed, and answered, "Look, right now, you're the bad boy of the press. And the label has a problem with that, which means, we have a problem with that. Jason, don't say anything." He held a hand in front of Jason, who closed his mouth.

"And that explains why we're back at my old high school perfectly…?" I said.

"We're sending you back to finish high school." Nate sighed.

"WHAT?!" I yelled. Nate winced. "How could you?"

"Look man, we don't even know who you are. You've changed, and this is the only way to get you back. We're doing it because we care about you, Shane." Nate said. I rolled my eyes.

"And look, I'll be there too. Right beside you." He assured me. I let out a sigh. "Come on, man."

"Fine." I grumbled, getting out of the limo. I saw Nate wink at Jason, who was too busy trying to get out of his seatbelt to notice.

**(Mitchie POV)**

At school, my best friend Sierra (**A.N. Mitchie does have more friends, just not that many.) **walked up to me at my locker. "Guess what?!" she asked excitedly.

I turned to face her. "What is it this time?"

She grinned, and replied, "Connect 3 is coming here!"

I said nothing, and turned back to my locker. "What, aren't you excited?" she asked, putting her hands on her hips. I shook my head. Connect 3 just wasn't my style. Their songs were kind of cheesy and cookie-cutter popstar music. They were talented, but their music just wasn't me.

"Ok, I know you don't like them much. But seriously, Nate Black and Shane Grey are attending this high school for the rest of this year and next year!" she exclaimed.

I took a book out of my locker, and said, "Isn't Shane already graduated?"

"He…never finished high school because of Connect 3's fame." She answered. I nodded, and started walking to class.

All of a sudden, there was a loud scream, then about a dozen more. "I LOVE YOU SHANE!" yelled a girl. Connect 3 had arrived, I'm guessing? I saw a glimpse of three boys, two curly-haired ones and one straight. Sierra joined in the screaming, and I simply just stood there, waiting for the chaos to die down.

"Everyone, calm down." yelled Principal Franklin. **(A.N. LOL iCarly) **Everyone went quiet. "Welcome, Shane, Nate, Jason. I'm glad to see you back." He greeted them, hugging Nate and Jason, who both smiled. Shane just rolled his eyes and ignored him.

"Whatever." He said arrogantly, and scoffed. Nate nudged him hard, and Shane sighed, and said, "Nice to see you too, Principal Franklin."

Mr. Franklin smiled, and replied, "That's more like it. Here are your schedules, Nate and Shane. Jason, you're already graduated. So…"

Jason grinned. "I know. I'll be going now."

"Alright everyone! Carry on!" Principal Franklin said, waving everyone along.

I sighed and made my way through quickly towards homeroom class. I crashed into someone, knocking both of us down. "Watch where you're going!" snapped a voice.

"Sorry, I'm just…sorry." I said, gathering everything I had dropped.

"You said that already." The voice said. I looked up into the face of Shane Grey.

I smiled nervously, and repeated, "I'm sorry…"

Shane just sighed and pushed past me towards his homeroom…which was also my homeroom classroom. Oh great.

"Good morning, class." Greeted my homeroom teacher, Mrs. Darbus **(A.N. HSM lol)**

"Good morning Mrs. Darbus." The class said back.

Mrs. Darbus stood up, and started to talk. "We have two new classmates today. Mr. Nate Black and Shane Grey."

All the girls except me cheered. "Ok, class…Mr. Black, you can sit by Ms. Gellar." Mrs. Darbus said. I looked back at my other best friend Caitlyn Gellar, who just sighed.

"Mr. Grey…how about you sit right there in the empty spot next to Ms. Torres." She continued. I looked up, and inwardly groaned. "And since you haven't been here for a while…Mr. Black, Ms. Gellar will show you around. Mr. Grey, Ms. Torres will be your tour guide."

I could feel the piercing stares of the rest of the girls looking at me jealously. Rolling my eyes, I just looked down and started writing down some lyrics and not paying attention.

_I don't wanna be afraid, I wanna wake up feeling beautiful, today_

_And know that I'm ok, 'cause everyone's perfect in unusual ways_

_You see, I just wanna believe in me_

"You know, that's pretty good." breathed a voice. I looked up, startled, and found myself looking at Shane Grey. I noticed that the bell had rang, and nearly everyone had gone.

I blushed and stood up. "Thanks…" Gathering my books, I headed out the door. Shane followed me. "Uh…can I help you?" I asked.

He looked at me, and replied, "…uh…you're my 'tour guide' and I really don't know where my locker is…"

"What's the number?" I said. He handed me a slip of paper with three numbers on it. "…it's right next to mine, come on." I said, motioning him to follow.

As I got my books out for biology, Shane asked, "Where's the biology room?"

I sighed, and instead of answering, I asked to see his schedule. He handed it to me. What the heck? All his classes were the same as mine!

"…is that a bad thing?" asked Shane. I realized I must've been thinking out loud.

I quickly responded, "No, no. Just weird." He nodded, following me towards biology.

In class, the teacher, Mr. Johnson, introduced Shane again, and then was deciding where he would sit and who his lab partner would be while I was scribbling down some more lyrics.

_The mirror can lie, doesn't show you what's inside_

_And it, it can tell you you're full of life_

_It's amazing what you can hide_

_Just by putting on a smile_

"Shane, how about you go partner up with Mitchie?" said Mr. Johnson, breaking my train of thought. But I did catch what he said.

"Kill me now." I thought as Shane walked over.

**Author's Note: Chapter one, there you go! It's not very good. But please review and check out Don't Forget and Spectacular! Camp Rock Style and review those too! The song that Mitchie was writing is Believe In Me by Demi Lovato.**

**Polls:**

**Jaylor or Jemi? Me: JEMI ALL THE WAY!**

**Favorite Jonas Brother? NO LOOPHOLES LIKE KE-NI-JOE!**

**Favorite Demi Lovato song? Me: Believe In Me or Don't Forget**


	3. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Thank you to whoever reviewed, it means a lot to me. I can't update that much, because I have a life, and two other stories.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Camp Rock, or any of its characters or plot. I also sadly do not own Demi Lovato, Jonas Brothers, or any of the actors and actresses mentioned here. I also do not own the characters Justin and Alex Russo, or Miley Stewart.**

**(Mitchie POV)**

I made room for Shane as he quietly sat down, setting his stuff down. I listened to the teacher, taking notes and tried to ignore Shane.

"Hey. Hey. Mitchie?" he whispered, poking me. I turned around.

"What?!" I hissed.

He looked surprised for a moment, and said, "…I just needed a pencil…"

I blushed and handed him one of my extra pencils. "Thanks." He said. I nodded.

As the teacher continued, I got bored and continued to write lyrics.

_I'm losing myself, trying to compete_

_With everyone else, instead of just being me_

"Miss Torres!" Mr. Johnson's sharp voice interrupted my thinking. I looked up. "Pay attention, here!" he said. I nodded. He turned back to teaching. I sighed, and wrote down some more notes.

When the bell finally rang, I jumped up, grabbed my bag, and raced out of the classroom. Shane followed me. "Hey, wait up." He said, breathless. "What's the hurry?"

I stopped suddenly, causing him to crash into me. "Ow!" I heard him say behind me. I turned around, and helped him up. "Thanks." He said, rubbing his head.

I gave him a small smile. "Um…you're welcome. Our next class is history." I told him.

He groaned. "Great." I rolled my eyes, and headed towards my locker to get my books.

When it was finally lunch time, I quickly sat down next to my other best friend Alex Russo. Sierra didn't have the same lunch period as us, so it was usually just us and a few others.

"Oh my gosh, this is so frustrating!" I said as I plopped down. She grinned.

"What?" she asked.

"The fact that I have the EXACT same schedule as Shane Grey, I'm his 'tour guide', lockermates, and biology partner!" I answered.

"Wow." Alex said. I nodded, taking a bite out of my sandwich.

"Hey guys!" said our friend Jake Ryan. **(A.N. Not a movie star.)** "What's up?"

Alex explained. Then Jake laughed, I took one of Selena's corn dogs, and threw it at Jake's face, which shut him up.

Then our friends Danny and Brooke joined us at the table. "Um…can I sit here?" asked a quiet voice. I looked up, surprised to see that the voice came from none other than Shane Grey.

I looked at Alex, who shrugged. Instead, Jake answered. "Sure, man. You can sit next to that empty spot next to Mitchie."

I glared at Jake, who just looked at me innocently. "Thanks." Shane said, sitting down next to me.

"What about your brother?" asked Jake, meaning Nate.

Shane replied, "Oh, he's not my brother. He's just…like a brother…but anyways, you're right. Yo, Nate! Over here!" He waved Nate over.

Nate came over, and sat down in the seat next to Alex, who immediately blushed for some reason. I grinned at her. She looked at her food.

"So…how do you like it here so far?" asked Jake.

"It's ok." replied Shane. "Weird coming back."

It was silent, when all of a sudden, "Shaniee! Why are you sitting with the dorks?!" said a shrill, annoying voice that belonged to none other than Tess Tyler, one of the most popular girls in the school, and one of the many who bullied me.

She strutted up to our table, with her perfect blonde hair and designer clothes, with her posse behind her. By posse, I mean Miley Stewart, Peggy Dupree, Ella Shang, and Gigi Samuels.

"Shaniee! Why aren't' you answering me and sitting at my table?!" whined Tess.

Shane looked up from his food at her. "I'm sorry, did you say something?" he asked innocently.

Tess sighed, frustrated. "Why are you sitting with the losers?" she asked.

He looked at her, rolled his eyes, and replied, "Because I want to sit with people who are **real**, not superficial like you. They don't strut around the school acting like they own the place. And they don't have annoying, shrill voices that tend to whine every five seconds. Yeah, I've seen you around school, and I've heard your voice. So it would be awesome if you would go away and never bother me again, or better yet, crawl into a hole and never come out. You'd do us a favor."

Tess and her posse gaped open-mouthed at him, while everyone in the cafeteria cheered. I smiled, and said to Shane, "Good job."

Shane laughed, and high-fived with all the boys at the table, and the table next to ours. "Alright, Shane!" said Jake, clapping him on the back.

The bell rang, and everyone jumped up and threw their trash away. I got up more slowly, and so did Shane. "Uh…hey." He said.

I looked up. "Hi."

We silently cleaned up, and started walking out when the principal walked up to us. "Good afternoon, Ms. Torres and Mr. Grey. Ms. Torres, I'm permitting you to show Shane around, give him a detailed tour. I've told your teacher, and you're excused from class. You too, Mr. Grey." he said. "Any problems?"

"No." I answered.

"Good. Have fun." He said, walking away.

Shane and I continued to walk. All of a sudden, Shane stopped at the water fountain for a drink. I stood stiffly, waiting for him.

He finished his drink, and look at me. "I don't bite, you know."

I chuckled. "You sure? You could me a vampire, for all I know."

"I'm not a vampire." He assured me. "Unless you want me to be one. Like Edward Cullen."

"Nah, Edward Cullen's more amazing than you." I teased.

He glared at me in mock offense. "Well!" And turned away, ignoring me. I laughed, then immediately stopped. I couldn't start crushing on him. I couldn't get close to another boy.

"So…" I said, not knowing where to start.

"You do know I know this place by heart?" Shane said, grinning. I stared at him. "Oh come on. It's my old high school. I'd never forget it."

"So, basically, we're not doing anything. It would be a waste of time to show you around." I said slowly. Shane nodded.

"Yeah. Pretty much." He said.

"Should we go to class?" I asked, unsure.

Shane smiled. "We should."

We started walking to class, chatting along the way and cracking lame jokes.

**Author's Note:**

**Yay! :)**

**Please review!**

**I know it's terrible.**


End file.
